The Tongue Ring
by missbip0lar
Summary: Naruto has a surprise for his boyfriend. SasuNaru Featuring UberUke!Naruto and SuperSeme!Sasuke. AU PWP


**Title: The Tongue Ring**

**Author: missbip0lar**

**Summary: Naruto has a surprise for his boyfriend. SasuNaru. Featuring UberUke!Naruto and SuperSeme!Sasuke PWP AU**

**A/N: The plot bunnies are multiplying! Multiplying, I tell you! Got this idea while I was driving tonight, and I just had to put it down. Enjoy!**

Sasuke glanced at the clock. 5:53. Naruto should be home by now. _What's taking him so long?_ Sasuke thought as he opened iTunes on the computer in front of him. Just as the first few chords of Sasuke's favorite song sounded, the front door burst open to reveal the object of Sasuke's concerns bounding in the door.

"Thath-uke!" He exclaimed. "I gotta thow you thomething!"

"Why are you talking like that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, not turning from his computer screen and the paper he was working on for class. Medical school was hard work, but he was getting ready to graduate, and any distractions were unwanted. His main distraction came in the form of a tanned blond, and was _always_ wanted by Sasuke. Sasuke stood up from his computer and faced the blond, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You said you have something to show me?" Sasuke reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto beamed. "Kith me."

Sasuke sighed and planted a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto was visibly annoyed, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Not like that, teme. A real kith. Like thith."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue slide across his bottom lip, begging entrance to his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and complied, parting his lips slightly to let Naruto's tongue enter his mouth. He met Naruto's tongue with his own, and immediately stopped the kiss.

"What the hell is _that?_" Sasuke asked.

"A tongue ring!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thee?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out to reveal a barbell with an orange ball going through his tongue.

"Orange, really?" Sasuke snorted.

"Of courth orange!" Naruto grinned. "Wanna thee what elth thith tongue ring can do?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked, quirking a brow.

"Thit in your chair," Naruto said, grinning again. He pushed Sasuke back, and Sasuke fell into his computer chair. Naruto clicked the tongue ring against his teeth and dropped to his hands and knees. He crawled toward Sasuke, giving him a look of pure lust as he moved across the floor. Sasuke gulped. He was sure of what was coming, and it was making him hard just thinking about it. But what difference would a tongue ring make, honestly? What could Naruto do with a tongue ring that he couldn't already do without it?

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and looked up at him. He clicked the tongue ring against his teeth again, and then licked his lips. It sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans, never once taking his eyes off him. He pulled Sasuke's zipper down and slipped the jeans down, revealing his boxer-clad erection.

"Already hard for me, I thee," Naruto remarked, grinning at Sasuke.

"Just get on with it, dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," Naruto said as he slipped Sasuke's erection out of his boxers. He gave the tip a few teasing licks before taking Sasuke's entire length in his mouth, fully encasing his cock in the wet cavern. Sasuke gasped at the sensation, and shivers ran up his spine. _He never fails to give me chills, _Sasuke thought, looking lovingly at his blond. He smirked and wove his fingers through Naruto's hair, pushing his mouth even further down his rock-hard length. Naruto slid his tongue across the base of Sasuke's shaft, dragging the tongue ring across the entire length.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke moaned, feeling the tongue ring scrape across the head of his cock. "Okay," he said, regaining his composure and pulling Naruto's hair to lift him off his sensitive erection. "I think it's time to take you to the bedroom and make you scream."

"But I wanted to make you come like thith," Naruto said once Sasuke dislodged him from his erection.

"Well, I have a paper due in three days and I want to make you scream before getting back to it," Sasuke argued. "Bedroom. Naked. Now."

Sasuke turned back to his computer to save his progress on his paper and turn the music off, and Naruto got up and started heading to the bedroom. He tossed his shirt over Sasuke's head as he walked away. Sasuke brushed the shirt off his head and followed Naruto into the bedroom, stripping his shirt as he went. Naruto was already naked, lying splayed out on the bed, stroking himself. The bottle of lube was lying next to him on the bed, and he was looking at Sasuke with the sexiest look he, Sasuke, had ever seen. Sasuke let his pants and boxers pool around his feet and stepped out of them, heading toward their king-sized bed. He slipped into bed between Naruto's legs and swiped up the bottle of lube. He dribbled a good amount across three of his fingers and positioned them against Naruto's entrance. He slipped two in easily and scissored them, stretching Naruto out. He curled his fingers and massaged Naruto's prostate, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke added a third finger, and Naruto arched his back, gasping into the empty room.

"Okay, Thath-uke," Naruto panted. "I'm ready."

"You sound ridiculous," Sasuke snarled as he positioned Naruto's legs over his shoulders. He pushed himself against Naruto's entrance and met with little resistance as he sheathed himself inside the tight heat. "Oh, God, Naruto."

"Jutht move," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips as leverage and set a slow and steady pace, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in.

"Harder," Naruto panted. "Pleathe."

Sasuke happily obliged, pounding into Naruto with all his might. Naruto was shouting obscenities, and Sasuke knew he was hitting his boyfriend's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke was losing his mind, thrusting deeper and harder into Naruto's ass with every movement. He reached between them and stroked Naruto's cock in time with his own thrusts.

"Th-Thath-uke," Naruto shouted, "I'm gonna - Aah!"

Naruto released over Sasuke's hand and on his own stomach, and Sasuke felt his walls clench around him, speeding up his own release. He felt the familiar coiling in his gut, and knew he was about to climax, so he sped up his thrusts even more, and came so hard he thought he would turn inside out. He collapsed on top of Naruto in an exhausted heap. Naruto pushed at his chest, and Sasuke eased himself out of and off of his boyfriend. They laid there together for a few minutes while they caught their breath.

"Thith tongue ring wath a good idea," Naruto stated, grinning again.

"You still sound ridiculous."

**A/N: I know, I know, the lemon was lacking a little. But, hey, I'm sick. Gotta give me credit for even trying. Reviews keep me writing. ^_^**


End file.
